The Perfect Team
by crescentmoon64
Summary: Sho and Tatsuya are going to rebuild Josui's soccer team with members who love soccer, and who wants to become the number 1 junior high school soccer team.
1. A New Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Whistle! But, I'm very happy that it was created!**

**This is sort of a different version of Whistle! The same characters, but instead of becoming the tokyo select, I'm making them as a junior high school team.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"A mini game of five. Winning team gets to pick the captain!"

"Your on, Tatsuya. But don't think that we're gonna let you win so easily. And anyway, where are you going to find four other first years to help you out on this? Good luck," he sneered.

* * *

Mini Soccer Game

The Josui regulars vs the substitutes

If you would like to be part of the team created of the substitutes,

contact Tatsuya Mizuno

XXX - XXX - XXXX

Date & Place: This Friday, after school

* * *

"I'm sorry, this is sort of my fault!" Sho said, apologizing for the tenth time that day.

"It's not your fault. Anyway, those regulars are getting to arrogant. They're not even serious about soccer! Sho, after we win, we're gonna build a new team. A team of students who love soccer, no matter how bad we are," Tatsuya smiled.

Sho's eyes began to sparkle at the thought. Tatsuya was downright amazing sometimes. But then, a thought interrupted him. "But Tatsuya, we don't really have any players! Do you think we'll be able to recruit three other willing players in time?"

There, of course, were a couple of substitutes, but most of them were either loyal to the regulars, and the rest had refused to play. Then again, there weren't many soccer freaks at Josui.

"Well, I've already put up posters on the bulletin. All we can do now is wait and hope for the best. But, I don't think there many people who are willing to..."

"Your wrong," Sho said. He wasn't trying to fight with Tatsuya - he was just stating what he thought now. "I'm sure there's a lot of students who love soccer. They probably didn't want to join when the regulars were already decided or something. Maybe this will spark up their hopes. This could be their chance!"

Tatsuya smiled. That was Sho alright. He believed that there were people who genuinely loved soccer, just waiting for the time when they could bloom. And how right he was. Lurking in Josui were many soccer players. They had refused to come out, the regulars disgusting them.

The hidden students wanted to play soccer. They wanted to play soccer where the team never gave up, accepted everyone, and where the regulars wern't so high strung. As they passed the poster, their hope began to bloom. They reached inside their pockets, pondering on whether they should call...

"Can you think of anyone who's good at soccer?" Sho asked.

"No, no one in particular," Tatsuya replied, but he was, in fact, thinking of someone. But would he join?

"Tatsuya? I'm going to go out and practice. I'm not as good as you are, but I could keep trying. Someday, I'll play you, and win," Sho said. With a smile and a wave, he headed back out towards an empty space on the soccer field.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Well, I know the first chapter only showed Sho and Tatsuya, but other main characters will come in one by one. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Five Members

Chapter 2

From up a tree, a blonde haired figure was spying on Sho. He watched intensely as he practiced. Sho was covered in dirt, and was trying to hit the same spot on the wall over and over again. To his disappointment, it wasn't working out too well. But, he still didn't give up. The dun began to set, but he was still on it, the blonde nodding his head, a second away from a dreamless sleep.

"Yes! Five times in a row!" Sho cried all of a sudden. He looked around in confusion, and said to himself, "Wow, it's dark already. I didn't notice - oh no! I gotta get home!"

He fumbled while picking up the ball, but soon, he was dusting himself, and took a hold of his school bag. He decided half way to dribble the ball on the way home.

"Hmm, maybe I'll give Tatsu-bon a call. Maybe," the blonde said, swinging off the tree with ease. He too, headed home in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Sho, guess what! I had two calls from people who wanted to join the team. I'm meating them today after school. There in the same grade as us, I think. Just not in the same class," he sounded excited, eyes gleaming at the thouht of perhaps having enough players for their match.

"Really? What are their names?" Sho asked hopefully.

"Well, it was," he stopped in mid sentence as the same blonde haired boy as the one watching Sho walked over.

"Tatsu-bon! Long time no see! I've decided - I want to be on your team,"

Tatsuya frowned. "What made you decided that?" he asked suspiciously.

His eyes slid over to Sho, who jumped, startled. "Well, the team was really boring before, the regualrs didn't care. But since your going to start a new team, with him, it might be more fun!"

Tatsuya rolled his eyes. That was Shige alright, "Sho, this is Shige by the way. Shige, this is Sho. Sho, looks like we only need two more players on our team,"

Sho smiled, but was still slightly confused. Tatsuya seemed to know this guy pretty well, was he previously in the soccer club? Why was it because of him he wanted to join? His thoughts were cut off as Shige ruffled Sho's hair. "So your name is Sho!? I've been watching you play," he said in his mysterious tone.

"Um, Yes. Nice to meet you - I'm grateful that you've decided to join. That meens we still have hope of wining against the regulars," Sho said. He didn't question his ability to play, after all, he himself wasn't the greatest player on Earth. He was just content with being able to play soccer.

"Well, I think we should start practicing after I meet the two other guys I was talking about before you interrupted. Their names are Teppei Koiwa, and Taki Sugihara. They seemed pretty eager. I'll see you after school, Sho," Tatsuya said. Then turning to Shige, he said, "Make sure your there too. Just because your good at soccer doesn't mean you get to skip practice for the upcoming game,"

Shige smiled sheepishly, "Of course not, Tatsu-bon!" and headed towards his classroom, meanwhile, planning to ditch the second Tatsuya was out of his eyesight. Then, to Sho, he said, "See you later, Puppy!"

* * *

After school, out on one of the soccer fields, away from the regulars, were Tatsuya and Sho. They had packed up quickly, eager to meet their possible new teammates.

"Go figure, Shige's not here yet," Tatsuya said. He was putting on his soccer cleats, getting ready to practice as soon as thier interview with the new teammates were over. Sho was doing the same, only he was already done getting ready, and was practicing to kick the ball.

As they chatted on for a couple more minutes, a short boy with slick, black hair with red streaks came across their way. "Hey, is one of you Tatsuya Mizuno?"

"Yeah, that's me. Hey, were you the one who called for the game?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yep, that's me! I'm ready to play! My name is Teppei Koiwa, nice to meet you all," he said with infinite amount of energy. He pumped his arm, wearing a face that said he was ready for anything.

Teppei was already dressed to play, so while Sho waited for Taki, the other player, Tatsuya went on the test him.

"So, why did you want to join, and what are your skills?" he asked.

"Well, I joined because I want to beat someone. I _need _to beat him. He was always into soccer, so I decided, why not. I'm actually in the track team as well. My strength, is well, running. That's my number one!" he boasted. "I've played soccer a couple of times before, so I know the rules and all. And soccer seamed a lot like fun, till I saw the regulars that is. So, I want you to start a new team, and I want to be a part of it!" he said.

Tatsuya nodded. And after testing him on how fast he was, making him score a few goals, and see how he was at passing, he said, "Your in. Stay here so we can interview one more guy, and we'll start practicing,"

Tatsuya looked over Teppei one more time before leaving to Sho. He wasn't that good, just average, but he had potential. It was same with Sho, and he knew he needed guys like Sho and Teppei in his team.

Taki, the other player, had come around five minutes after Teppei, and was already fast friends with Sho. Apparently, their characters were very similar. Very.

Going trough the same question as Teppei, Taki answered, "I'm good at controlling the ball, and the reason why I want to join, is because I love to play. It's fun," he'd smile.

True to his word, he had great control of the ball. He could pass it in the direction he wanted ten times out of ten, and not to mention trapping the ball. Right as Tatsuya announced that he was in, Shige came, and together, the five member team began to practice, stratagizing for the upcomming game.

* * *

**It was a long, chapter, that wasn't very exciting, but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Minigame

Chapter 3

It was finally the long awaited Friday. The team had practiced till night time for the past three days, planning endlessly, practicing to no end.

Sho had gotten up bright and early in the morning, despite the fact that he had went to sleep at midnight the previous night. He had barley any sleep the last night, as a matter of fact. He was too excited about the game that was yet to come. But, unfortunately, it would be another eight hours till the game.

He haded for school, meeting Tatsuya on the way there. He hadn't had much sleep either. He was going over the game plan once more in his head. "Are you ready, Sho? Did you get enough sleep?"

Sho shook his head. "But I am ready. I can't wait!"

* * *

Teppei swung his arm over, stretching and warming up for the game. Taki, Tatsuya, Sho, and Shige were doing the same thing,

"Why do I have to be goal keeper? Come on, you know I'm a perfect forward!" Shige nagged Tatsuya.

"Well, the problem is, your the only one who can play goalie. So, suck it up!" he ordered.

Shige grumbled something, eyeing Sho. He smiled, and said, "I should be the forward."

Sho shivered, but smiled back. "Someday, I'll beat you, too. Tatsuya, Shige, both of you who are such good players. I want to be in your guys league someday, and I will be," he said firmly.

Shige nodded and said, "I'll be waiting for you, Puppy, but before that, we gotta beat those loosers over there!"

The regulars meanwhile, were just lazily walking around, not making much of an effort to warm up. They were, overconfident. And why shouldn't they have been? They were the regulars... at least, for now.

Tatsuya walked over to the captain of the soccer team. "You guys ready to play? Let's start then," he said.

* * *

As the whistle blew, Sho ran forward, following the ball with his eyes. The ball was in the regular's position, and they were making their way for the goal. As one player passed, Teppei ran foward at great speed, intercepting the ball.

"Alright! Interception!" he yelled, but stopped as the defending regulars loomed over him. He quickly made a pass to Tatsuya. Barley getting a chance to touch the ball, he passed it to Sho, and Sho, doing the same, passed to Taki.

Taki, in hold of the ball, narrowed his opened eyes to the goal. He aimed for the far left corner, and much to the team's excitement, scored.

"Yes! Good job, Taki," cheered his teammates, patting him on the back.

The onlookers gasped in surprise. Not only were the substitutes matching up to the regulars, they had scored the first goal. Ten minutes passed as the regulars tried to even up the score.

"Your not gonna get a ball through me anytime soon," Shige commented, kicking the ball far away to Sho. He passed it on to Tatsuya, who scored their second point.

"Pass to Tatsuya or Taki," Sho mumbled. Looking around for a place that was empty, or free. As soon as Teppei or Sho got the free ball, they would pass to either Tatsuya or Taki who, with their ball control, scored.

* * *

"WE WON!!!!" Teppei shouted, jumping up into the air for a somersault. Laughs and cheers went all around as the celebrated their victory. After thirty minutes, they had won 2 to 1. It was a close call, but nevertheless, they had won.

The regulars through down their uniforms, angrily muttering about their loss. "We quit!" all of them said in unison. But the five others didn't notice. They were celebrating to hard to notice.

"Tatsuya, it's unanimous, and also obvious, but we chose you as our new captain!" Sho announced. Taki, Teppei, and Shige gave Tatsuya a supporting smile, and Tatsuya happily accepted.

"Hm. Now, just because we won this one game against the regular, don't get cocky! Also, we better start recruiting new members for the soccer culb. We have a lot of work cut out for us!" Tatsuya said sternly.

"Yes, sir!" Shige joked, getting a thump in the head from Tatsuya. After, there was more celebrating, but Tatsuya and Shige wern't part of it for long.

Outside, as the day became night, Tatsuya and Shige who had slipped away, walked around the school.

"Was it because of Sho that you joined?"

"Yeah, you could say that. He's interesting," Shige mumbled, looking to the stars.

"Will you stay this time?"

"Maybe," he said. "Come on, Sho will be wondering where you went," Together, they walked back towards their new teammates.

* * *

The next day, in place of the flyer of the five on five minigame, was a new one.

Recruiting New Members:

The Soccer Club is looking for new players!

For anyone who'd like to join, try outs are tomorrow after school.

Anyone is welcome to try out.

-Soccer Club

* * *

**The soccer part was hard to describe and write, so it wasn't very detailed. I'll work on that in the future, after all, they'll have to play lots of games, so, I HAVE to work on it. Anyway, again I ask, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
